


Toys

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [57]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Twitter, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Suggested by k3combs:Bulma pulls out a sex toy for the first time.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Kudos: 16





	Toys

Bulma watched with interested, heated eyes as the Saiyan beneath her squirmed. Biting her lip, she pressed the little blue lit arrow, increasing the vibration of the wand in her hand. In return, Vegeta’s thighs tended as the feeling shot from the base of his cock to his weeping head. 

Hips moving involuntarily.

The white wand tip slid up and down the underside of his shaft. 

“A-Are you done, B-Bulma?” he whimpered with a hint of desperation. 

She giggled, a sense of power washing over her. “Not in the slightest,” she stated before sucking his head into her mouth and pushing the button up again. “You’re gonna cum for me, Badman...”

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


End file.
